candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 November 2015
12:51 Hi. 12:52 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_190_(CCR) Upgrade to insanely hard? 12:52 Yes. 12:52 Why? 12:52 Hi Rubydragon. 12:53 Too few moves? 12:53 6 colors? 12:53 Blockers? 12:53 Yes. 12:54 Okay. Wait for others' opinions. I think it is between very and insanely hard. 01:11 Anyone? 01:15 Hi. 01:15 I'm here. 01:15 Going to rate your level :P 01:15 Mine? 01:16 yep 01:17 Very hard sounds fine 01:17 because there are less blockers 01:17 Could you rate my unrated levels? 01:17 sure! 01:17 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:CCR_Level_302_Notes.png Redesign this. 01:18 37 moves 01:18 100 blue and yellow candies. 01:18 that's marmalade in the colour bomb, right? 01:19 Yep. 01:19 Somewhat hard 01:19 Okay. 01:20 it's not easy to collect 200 regular candies within 37 moves and with this board design 01:20 Now my ep21 has 5 VE and 6 IH. 01:20 wow! 01:20 Hey Flockky. 01:20 4 of the levels are in different difficulties? 01:21 Yep. 01:21 And ALL IH are all jellies. 01:22 O.O 01:22 6 jelly levels are IH? that's terible! 01:22 All VE are all ingredients. 01:22 Cool. 01:22 and orders are the rest? 01:22 Flockky 01:22 Hi 01:22 any other unrated levels I will be rating? 01:23 Hi, I'll be here for a while. I'm here just to check what's up 01:23 621 and above. 01:24 okay 01:26 Hi Amouse 01:26 why you chose that username, Amouse? 01:26 hi Rose :D 01:26 Hi rose 01:26 Hey Rose, long time no see on chat. 01:26 Oh no :S 01:26 And hi Amouse. 01:26 Bp 01:27 621 above, right? 01:27 until what level? 01:27 Last level I make the pages. 01:27 okay, I'll rate then during my free times 01:28 It was my nickname in high school, a play on my real name of Amy. 01:28 :O 01:28 Nice. :) 01:29 Thought I'd pop in just to see what's up. 01:30 I changed my profile pic... 01:30 Temporarily. 01:30 I supposed to say that! 01:31 My avatar would be temporary, and will change back to Chuck wearing a colour bomb mask 01:31 Chewy Citadel Very hard or insanely hard episode? 01:31 Hard or Very Hard 01:32 Very hard. 01:33 It is usually changed to insanely hard. 01:33 Flockky check pm 01:33 Very hard at most 01:33 Actually I already checked it before you said that nrn 01:34 Okay. Changed to very hard. 01:34 I just started Savory Shores. I suppose I'm very much a neophyte compared to the lot of you. 01:35 It's okay. 01:35 Good luck in that episode! 01:36 test 01:37 What is the hardest episode in your opinion 01:39 147! 01:40 Checj pm flockky 01:40 Check 01:40 back 01:41 Level 147 is not hard in mobile. 01:41 btw 01:41 Umm flockky check pm 01:41 Icings are 2 layers 01:41 Amouse, how much points you earn in 252 01:41 pm me again nrn 01:41 nvm 01:43 147 was hard enough for me in mobile! 01:44 147...never played it on mobile 01:44 942,940 01:45 Wow 01:46 Michael got billions 01:46 In 252 01:47 Hey people. 01:48 wow! Maybe hacking :P 01:48 Hi It's a Sin 01:48 Hi its a sin 01:48 My dad has 113,847,100 on 252. 01:48 He played it for SIXTEEN hours! o.o 01:49 I haven't been here lately, what's up? 01:49 Michael got billions he told your dad 01:49 Accidentally knocked myself out of chat. I'm such a goob�� 01:50 Its a sin check pm 01:50 That happened to me as well, amouse XD 01:51 brb for now guys :) 01:51 hi Ruby 01:52 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_646_(CCR) Hard is fine for this? 01:53 I probably could have scored a lot higher, but I keep having to stop and go to work �� 01:54 CH, Bp... 01:56 SH 02:17 I know only Emily's RP wikia :/ 02:17 I saw that 02:18 BTW can you ask emily why she made sin admin? 02:18 I checked that wiki 02:18 Because It's a Sin is one of very active RPers on FB. 02:18 I saw it before you removed it 02:19 I fell out of the chair when I saw it 02:19 BTW 02:19 Sin the admin 02:19 ? 02:19 -_- 02:19 I thought you called me? 02:19 I was not asking u, sin 02:19 So just be patient 02:19 Ok, sorry. 02:20 BTW sorry for the -_- if you did not like it 02:20 Don't worry about it. 02:20 wb 02:20 Hi 02:20 Three avatarless users on chat today! 02:21 hardest episode in my opinion is Truffle Terrace, so far. 02:21 My friend Michael is busy 02:21 He won't be coming to chat today 02:21 Last time I saw him 02:21 in his PM 02:21 He said that 02:21 i'll beb ack 02:21 Guys, please block TR-LL327. 02:22 Beb ack? :? 02:22 Those little chameleon guys are driving me nuts! �� 02:22 * :/ 02:22 What chameleons? 02:22 Chameleon candies 02:22 candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_Candy 02:23 Why no page for that? 02:23 Rainbow candies. 02:23 Those elements were introduced in Savory Shores 02:23 Rainbow Candies page must be created 02:24 Chaney, do we have one already? 02:24 I'd use an avatar if I could figure out how to do it. 02:25 Does anybody know why there are no pages for rainbow candies? 02:25 I think we have one... 02:25 The thing from savory shores 02:25 There is one, but I am not sure. 02:26 You are right actually 02:26 Chameleon Candies 02:26 Thanks 02:26 Hey Mario? 02:26 *Hey Mario. 02:27 Hi 02:27 I checked the admins page 02:27 It said you are french 02:27 BTW 02:27 The terrorist attacks 02:27 Au revoir to the victims ;( 02:28 Terrible stuff... I'm worried for the future 02:29 Is the blue, white and red already at halfmast? 02:29 Halfmast? 02:29 I am just curious 02:29 I am not a kid BTW 02:30 Sorry but I don't know yet was a "halfmast" is :/ 02:30 The flag at half mast 02:30 On the flagpole 02:30 It is when a person dies 02:32 What has the world come to? -_- 02:32 Crap -_- 02:33 Any bad luck? 02:33 I also have bad news 02:33 I want to be Martian... 02:33 I had good luck (sort of) 02:33 My door hinge is BROKEN -_- 02:34 gtg 02:34 Mario, take care :-) 02:34 I was playing bowling, was about 25 pins behind the person 02:34 I bet them by 27 pins :D 02:34 Hey Olaf. 02:34 Hey Chaney 02:34 \o 02:34 and hi olaf, I'm going 02:34 I have the N64 xD 02:35 Halfmast is where a flag is lowered on the pole. 02:35 Oh thanks Amouse 02:35 Yes some flags are lowered 02:35 Well, it's my sisters, but oh well 02:35 Check PM, Olaf. 02:35 (rofl) 02:35 Why does it have to be Paris, why do they need to do it in the first place? :/ 02:36 Why it can't be Baker City, OR? -_- 02:36 Never forget 11/13 02:46 Olaf, they do it because they are jealous. 02:48 If I could figure out how to make myself a mouse avatar that would be so cool! (Hint...hint.) 02:50 Friday the 13th has no significance for them. 03:19 Hey Mario? 04:22 Hey. 04:24 <3litecandycrusher> hi olaf o/ 04:24 <3litecandycrusher> and hey sin o/ 04:25 How have you been? 04:26 Hey people. 04:26 o/ 04:26 <3litecandycrusher> hey chant and creeper o/ 04:26 Hi again, Chaney. 04:26 <3litecandycrusher> cahney* 04:26 <3litecandycrusher> chaney** 04:26 Lol 04:26 Chant?! Cahney?! o.o 04:26 (rofl) 04:26 <3litecandycrusher> chant?!? 04:27 Hi 3lite! (rofl) 04:27 <3litecandycrusher> how did i type THAT (rofl) 04:27 And Hi Btd. :D 04:27 Autocorrect? XD 04:27 <3litecandycrusher> probably! 04:27 Someone should make an evil spawner contest 04:27 <3litecandycrusher> i FINALLY beat Clubstep today 04:27 gg 04:28 <3litecandycrusher> 2,006 attempts... 04:28 how many coins? 04:28 <3litecandycrusher> just 1 of them 04:28 <3litecandycrusher> the first one 04:28 <3litecandycrusher> i didn't try getting the 2nd or 3rd 04:28 k 04:28 <3litecandycrusher> the 1st one is also extremely easy 04:28 IKR? 04:28 <3litecandycrusher> the 2nd one is kind of easy 04:28 <3litecandycrusher> the 3rd one IDK 04:29 There are so many clubstep variants that leave the coin out 04:29 <3litecandycrusher> (because i've never tried it) 04:29 it makes it SO hard when the 1st coin area is removed 04:29 <3litecandycrusher> i still can't believe i got 7% on BloodBath last week... 04:29 o.o 04:29 wait, what's BloodBath? 04:30 Geometry Dash level... 04:31 <3litecandycrusher> a GD level 04:31 Does anyone have any levels they made? 04:31 <3litecandycrusher> it's considered the hardest demon of all time 04:31 ... 04:31 no 04:31 I am still stuck on that one, 3lite :/ 04:31 Silent Clubstep 04:31 <3litecandycrusher> https://everyplay.com/videos/22426002 04:31 Unless hacked demons don't count xd 04:32 <3litecandycrusher> Silent Clubstep… is that a hacked demon? 04:32 <3litecandycrusher> i remember it's rating being Insane :S 04:32 Lag -_- 04:32 Oh yeah 04:32 Silent Clubstep 04:32 It was so hard, Zobros took a half hour to beat it in practice mode 04:32 <3litecandycrusher> i think BB is way harder than SC 04:33 RubRub deleted it 04:33 <3litecandycrusher> oh 04:33 <3litecandycrusher> NVM then 04:33 <3litecandycrusher> oh wait…. 04:33 <3litecandycrusher> THAT level 04:33 SC never WAS rated demon 04:33 <3litecandycrusher> i never tried it, but i've seen a video of it 04:33 it was NA the entire time 04:33 <3litecandycrusher> i thought it was called, Silent Circles! :S 04:33 XD 04:33 no 04:34 <3litecandycrusher> (then again there is a really hard demon called Nine Circles…) 04:34 Silent Clubstep, by Sailent 04:34 <3litecandycrusher> NC is absolutely NUTS 04:34 Noobas is also a confirmed hax0r 04:34 IKR? 04:34 Noobas admitted to hacking... 04:34 <3litecandycrusher> i've reached 25% before, but i've seen the truly insane part of it 04:35 Yeah 04:35 The seizuremode triple speed wave 04:35 <3litecandycrusher> yeah 04:35 <3litecandycrusher> it's CRAZY! 04:35 <3litecandycrusher> but the music is good 04:36 Did I add you as a friend in GD already? 04:36 <3litecandycrusher> yes 04:36 * It's a Sin eats his vegetarian rolls 04:36 <3litecandycrusher> i've beaten 6 demons total 04:36 <3litecandycrusher> 5 users, 1 normal 04:36 k 04:36 <3litecandycrusher> Demon Mixed by Oggy was… the easiest demon EVER! 04:36 brb 04:37 Back 04:37 3lite? 04:37 WB chaney 04:37 What is the hardest level in your opinion? 04:38 (in GD) 04:38 I am trying to message one friend, but he doesn't receive my messages :/ 04:38 official or not official 04:39 o/ Asew 04:40 <3litecandycrusher> back 04:41 <3litecandycrusher> @Sin, in normal levels, ToE2. in user created levels, probably BB 04:42 ToE2 and Silent Clubstep 04:42 Asew can I add you as a GD friend? 04:43 El Derpo 04:43 ok 04:43 not working. 04:43 do you have a robtop account? 04:44 It is so frusterating having two chats poen at once 04:44 BTD, it will do no good since I can't open the game 04:44 But take a stab at what my nickname is. 04:44 I'm sure you will NEVER guess what it is (wink) 04:44 <3litecandycrusher> i only have two GD friends XD 04:44 Forever alone 04:45 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher raises his hand 04:45 WAT 04:45 YOU BEAT TWENTY DEMONS 04:45 <3litecandycrusher> it's Dinosaur54321! 04:45 Mm gmm 04:45 hmm* 04:45 Tupos 04:46 wair 04:46 wait* 04:46 One of them illegitamately, though 04:46 AFKBRB 04:46 its not asew54321, 04:46 ?* 04:46 Oh noooo 04:46 RubRub patched it :( 04:46 It is asew54321, 3lite was being a silly 04:46 wat? 04:47 ok xD 04:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uaIvV8XPcYs 04:47 how did u unlegit demon? 04:47 hax or secret way? 04:48 Lick the clink. 04:49 new backgriund 04:49 Xd 04:49 hi emma 04:49 lol 04:49 omg asew ur level is so good!!! 04:49 poor paris tho... 04:50 <3litecandycrusher> back 04:50 <3litecandycrusher> ^ 04:50 ?? 04:50 ummmm 04:50 Asew? 04:50 When I clicked 04:50 your profile 04:50 it said 123 usercoins 04:50 now it says p 04:50 0* 04:51 btw fellas 04:51 I have good news 04:51 After 5 updates, WiiFitBot is working! 04:51 What is it? 04:52 o.o 04:52 WiiFitBot 6.0, Ready for service 04:52 Repeat /_/ 04:52 *runs away* 04:52 Now 04:52 Watch this 04:52 BAD WORD 04:53 ??? 04:53 !WiiFitBot, is Michael the lord of wikia? 04:53 The meatball says no 04:53 Put an exclamation point infront of a question to ask it one 04:54 !Do you like cheese? XD 04:54 !WiiFitBot, what is 1 divided by 0? 04:54 The meatball says yess 04:54 ERROR 04:54 ERROR 04:54 ERROR 04:54 RORRE 04:54 !What is 0 divided by 0? 04:54 ERROR 04:54 ERROR 04:54 ERROR 04:54 !Blabble? 04:55 My master is programmed to say that, not me 04:55 !Where is Dimitri? 04:55 !Is your master typing everything you say? 04:55 Dimitri is in the wii fit studio 04:55 The meatballs ays no 04:55 !Can I eat the meatball? 04:55 No 04:56 !The meatball, I thought you were the wii fit trainer, How come? 04:56 !How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? 04:56 Can't compute 04:56 Can't compute 04:57 !Who put the bomp in the bomper bomp, who put the ram in the ram alana ding dong? 04:57 *shoots self* 04:57 !Can a match box? 04:57 The meatball says no 04:57 @Btd, about 42, according to Siri (rofl) 04:57 xD 04:57 Now, my turn 04:58 !Is Ukulelelala Michaels alt? 04:58 The meatball says yes 04:58 !How many fingers do I have? 04:58 xD 04:58 89 04:58 -76, Olaf. 04:58 !do you know everything? 04:58 !What time is it? 04:58 Yes. 04:58 ADVENTURE TIME 04:58 !How the heck did I know you were going to say that? 04:58 Idk 04:58 !Is it bright or dark outside? 04:59 Its your mom outside 04:59 !Name the exact amount of weight in the ceiling above me 04:59 I don't need to listen to you! 04:59 !What am I? 04:59 *Shoots self* 04:59 !What is the meaning of life? 04:59 42 05:00 !What is love? 05:00 !What is your opinion on bread? 05:00 idk 05:00 idk 05:00 37x3.14? 05:01 !37x3.14? 05:01 !What happens if we figure out that you're being controlled by Emma, who is using you to ridicule Michael? 05:01 Screw math 05:01 Uhhhhh 05:01 o/ BestBtd4Player 05:01 Hi? 05:01 !Am I a cheesepuff? 05:01 xD 05:01 Yes. 05:01 Currently, Emma is controlling WiiFitBot 05:02 put a ! before your message to ask it a question 05:02 !Are you controlling you bot, Emma? 05:02 The meatball says no 05:02 !You are lying, right? 05:02 !Do you like Wii? :D 05:02 No 05:02 The meatball says yes! 05:02 XD 05:03 !Do you wanna build a snowman? 05:03 !Am I about to screenshot the chat and feed it to Chaney? 05:03 Snowmen can burn 05:03 Yes 05:03 !What is your opinion on bread? 05:03 The meatball says no 05:04 !Do you know how many people died in the attack in Paris yesterday? 05:04 Can't understand question 05:04 !How many holes in a polo? 05:04 !Could we stop this? -_- 05:04 3 05:04 The meatball says no 05:05 Chaney, you need a medal! :D 05:05 !Chaney is right -_- 05:05 The meatball says yes 05:05 !Is Chanet wrong? 05:05 Oh no 05:05 42 05:06 !Is Asew underaged? 05:06 *Shoots Self* 05:06 (Just testing), sorry asew 05:06 !Are you siri? 05:06 The meatball says no 05:06 !Are you cortana? 05:06 Can't compute 05:07 !Am I a T-rex? 05:07 XD 05:07 *Shoots Self* 05:07 !Did you just shoot yourself? 05:07 !Is Michael, the normal user of Wikia Canon? 05:07 Can't compute 05:07 The meatball says yes 05:09 - Shutting Down - 05:09 !Can you please shut up instead of shut down? 05:12 :/ 05:12 wuh append 05:13 Idek 05:13 Hey! What'd I miss? 05:20 Back 06:34 Hey Primey. 06:41 <3primetime3> Heyy Chaney. 06:45 <3primetime3> Dead chat -_- 06:47 Yeah :/ 06:47 Sorry, I am on FB... 06:48 <3primetime3> It's okay, I'll leave. Concentrate on Facebook :) 06:49 Check PM. 06:54 Hey again, Olaf. 06:54 And primetime, PM. 06:54 Hey, did I tell you about my lucky day xD 06:55 Today I said : "I think I may have some luck" as a joke 06:55 but I was about 25 pins behind someone in my bowling league, 06:56 And I bet them by 27 pins :D 06:56 Wow! 06:57 <3primetime3> Heyy! 06:57 and the person I was playing was 1st in the league :) 06:57 Hey! 06:57 So luck did strike me :) 07:00 Prime, did you get my PM? 07:02 <3primetime3> No. 07:02 Sent again. 07:04 <3primetime3> Well, I gotta go for now. Cya soon! 07:04 Bye! 07:04 Bye. 07:04 o/ 07:05 Hi Ryan. 07:06 How have you been? 07:06 I got Cake Climb again -_- 07:06 o/ 07:07 May I ask a question? 07:07 (In someones PM) 07:07 Me 07:07 :) 07:07 Any time at all 07:07 You may not like the question :S 07:13 ZOMG GIGA LASER OMG WTF HOW IN THE NAME OF F*CKITY F*CK F*CK 07:13 sry I had to 07:13 (Rofl) 07:19 So 07:19 Um 08:13 Hi dere, Asew. 08:14 o/ 08:14 So much happened 08:17 Boo? 08:17 Ah. 08:18 Hypo, do you have $15 to spare? :P 08:18 not over the internet xD 08:18 Hypotek, PM. 08:19 *thumbs up* 2015 11 14